


Tempest

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo finds himself caught in a violent storm; Goku finds him after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest

The kite was little more than an orange speck in the clear azure sky, but Sanzo knew without being able to see the shape that it was the dragon Hakkai had given to Goku. Sanzo looked at the distant object and frowned, focusing his irritation on it. It wasn't that the kite had done anything to him, of course, but Sanzo imagined it would be far easier to take his anger out on an object he could crush and dispose of, than the object of his ire, who was made of flesh and bone and feeling. And, damn it all, he didn't want to make Goku feel sad. He couldn't stand to see those soulful gold-flecked eyes reflecting back the depths of pain that Sanzo could inflict without even trying.

What irritated him more, though, was that he cared about hurting Goku. On the one hand, Goku made assumptions about that; on the other, because he did, they never needed to talk about the subtle changes in their relationship. The fact that Sanzo could even frame the thing between them as such was a huge step for him. He supposed that it was specifically because Goku seemed to take the progression as a natural evolution, when for him it had been a leap of faith.

Hakkai, observant as he was, had given Goku the kite as a graduation present after he'd declared that there really wasn't any need for him to keep on tutoring Goku. After they'd returned from India, Goku had turned to the temple library, soaking up volumes of books like a sponge. In fact, he could almost be considered wise. Almost, except for the dopey grin he wore whenever Sanzo walked into the room.

 _Like a kid at Christmas_ came to mind. But, having not experienced that particular tradition, Sanzo contented himself with the idea that Goku looked just like a kid who'd been granted his every last wish. Fortunately, that air of childlike wonder and innocence was noticeably absent when they fucked.

Despite the ominous clouds, the kite cavorted obliviously on unseen air currents. It almost seemed as merry and energetic as the person controlling it by a tenuous thread. Sanzo shook his head. He crossed his arms over his body, his hands disappearing into the over-long sleeves of his robe as he continued to watch the kite writing invisible scribbles across the sky. When it became apparent that the kite wasn't being reeled in, he cursed under his breath.

He still hated the rain, and it would serve Goku right if he were soaked to the bone by it. He had his head in the clouds anyway. A good drenching would be a good lesson. But then he'd probably whine for hours about being cold, after leaving a trail of water and mud and whatever detritus his boots picked up during his soggy march throughout the temple. And then Sanzo would have to bear the complaints of the long-suffering temple staff. The lazy sods; it wasn't as if they were over-worked.

Or so he reasoned as he closed his office door behind him and hastily made his way toward the temple's main exit. He was stopped before he could make his escape unnoticed.

"Sanzo-sama! Wait! If you're going outside, don't forget an umbrella!" A distant thunderclap supported the young novice's advice. Sanzo grimaced, but accepted the item; it was big enough to keep both him and Goku dry.

As he headed across the courtyard toward a secondary gate that led to the temple orchard, clouds obscured the sun. The wind picked up as he traversed the orchard, peaches rained down from the trees and fell into the long grass beneath their canopies. Sanzo hurried for the relative safety of the tall pines beyond.

Beyond the orchard, the forest carpeted a gentle slope that plateaued into a high meadow where Sanzo figured Goku had been flying his kite. He trudged up the well-worn path, his mood deteriorating with each step. When the rain finally started, fat drops plummeted through the foliage, but the path was too closed in by underbrush and branches for Sanzo to be able to use the umbrella. When the skies opened up, he was soaked to the skin in a matter of seconds.

"Goddamn stupid primate," he seethed under his breath. The wind picked up, blowing down the hillside, making his way more difficult. Leaves shook loose from the trees and bushes and blew into Sanzo's face, temporarily blinding him. He stopped to wipe his eyes and became alarmed when the wind gusted harder and he heard tree limbs and branches cracking overhead. "Shit," he cursed loudly, though he barely heard his voice over the din of the wind-blown foliage.

He knew it would be wiser to turn around, but now his concern for Goku's welfare had turned into genuine alarm. The forest was fast becoming unsafe, so Sanzo redoubled his effort and made it to the meadow within a few tense minutes of weaving and dodging between falling branches. Rain was coming down in sheets and the wind blasted over the tall grass, rippling it in undulating waves. Above, the sky was a charcoal grey, and beyond the meadow the shadows of the trees were made the light green of the grass nearly glow. It would have been a beautiful sight if Sanzo weren't in such a foul mood.

Goku was nowhere to be found and Sanzo was momentarily relieved before irritation set in when he realized he'd put himself in danger and gotten drenched for no reason. The wind shifted and the rain, now mixed with tiny particles of ice, pelted him. As he headed back for cover, he was nearly flattened by a powerful gust. Ahead of him the treetops groaned and snapped like matchsticks and branches were flung far and wide. One huge limb landed at his feet. He crouched down beside it for protection, his heart hammering in his chest.

The wind continued to roar and pulled at his robes. It tore up clumps of dirt and rocks and twigs and bit through the woven material. He heard it whistle through the trees, and reports as loud as gunfire volleyed through the air.

Shielding his eyes with one hand while anchoring the other to the ground, Sanzo braced himself as best he could. The grass in the meadow roiled in violent eddies, then synchronized into one long wave that flattened it all, before springing back upright.

As fast as the storm had descended, it was gone. In the silence it left behind, his ears rung at a dull roar. He shook out the excess water from his hair and then did his best to wring out the excess water from his sleeves and hem of his robes.

The walk back to Keiun was over an alien landscape. Huge hardwood trees had been uprooted and tossed far from the craters they'd left. Other trees had lost their crowns; their branches lay twisted about their trunks, radiating out in every direction. Still others had been snapped at the root, leaving rough-hewn stumps.

The descent was slow going as he picked his way through the debris. The umbrella, useless against the rain and wind, now served as a makeshift walking stick, helping him negotiate the rubble. The ground, unable to absorb the deluge, had turned slick. He slid and stumbled down the slope, soft mud caking his boots and dirtying the hems of his jeans and robe.

The path had been obliterated, so he just headed down-slope, hoping he would eventually run into the orchards that surrounded the temple. The floor of the forest was littered with dead birds, a testament to the ferociousness of the storm. Along the way, Sanzo paused at every fallen tree, dreading that he might catch the dull glint of a gold coronet peeking out from under the savaged foliage.

"Sannnnnnnzoh!"

Sanzo welcomed the sound of Goku's voice, even though he could hear the worry in it. He welcomed, too, the noise Goku made as he crashed through the underbrush. The disturbance grew louder; he was getting closer. Sanzo took a seat on a relatively dry tree trunk and waited for Goku to find him. He rolled his head, then shoulders, feeling the tension in his neck and shoulder blades start to ease up. He searched his pockets and found his crumpled but still cellophaned pack of cigarettes and lit one with a match from the book that had been tucked under the plastic. The nicotine soothed the rest of his frayed nerves.

"Over here!" he called out, amazed when, seconds later, Goku burst through a screen of bamboo only a few feet away.

"Sanzo! Why did ya go out--"

"To find you, dumbass." Sanzo cut him off. Goku's expression changed from worry to confusion. Sanzo sighed and put out his cigarette. "I saw the storm coming in, and you weren't reeling in the kite."

He regarded Goku steadily, drinking in his form -- the way his chest rose and fell underneath his shirt -- and a warmth radiated over him that had nothing to do with the shaft of sunlight that suddenly pierced the trees and bathed the clearing he'd stopped in in a golden light. Suddenly he felt overly heated, despite the cold, wet clothes he was stuck in. Goku's cheeks were flushed from exertion, his skin practically glowed in the warm light and his lips were pink and glistening. Sanzo had the irrational urge to kiss them, to taste them.

Only, it wasn't _that_ irrational. His blood ran a little hotter.

"C'mere," he said gruffly, parting his legs. Goku caught on quickly, his complicit smile fading quickly to a predatory grin -- on anyone else, the look would have been a death-wish. He wasted no time occupying the space Sanzo had made.

"Ya scared me," Goku whispered, wrapping his arms around Sanzo's shoulders. Sanzo slid his hands over Goku's narrow hips, threading his thumbs into the loops of his waistband. He tilted his chin up in time to meet Goku's descending face.

He wanted to admit that he'd been scared too, but the kiss was a crush of lips and teeth, an explosion of desire that faded to earnest exploration. Goku's tongue devoured Sanzo's mouth hungrily and he responded eagerly. By the time they separated, Sanzo had all but forgotten his ordeal. He loosened Goku's jeans as Goku peeled off the wet layer of Sanzo's robes. Before long, Goku was naked, his clothes strewn about carelessly. He'd wormed Sanzo's shirt off and had pushed his jeans down to his ankles. Sanzo was now precariously seated on the log -- his robe serving as a barrier to the rough bark -- with Goku straddling his lap. Their dicks rubbed together and they groaned in unison. Goku hoisted himself up to give Sanzo easy access to his hole. Sanzo shoved his fingers into Goku's mouth.

"Lick them." Sanzo's dick twitched when Goku's eyelids fluttered shut and his tongue caressed his fingers.

He made short work of preparing Goku, mostly to shut him up and not just a little because of the adrenalin still coursing through his veins.

"C'mon! Hurry up, Sanzo!" Goku pleaded-demanded when he lined himself up. Goku sat down, the friction nearly causing Sanzo to lose his tenuous balance. He couldn't move without the threat of both of them toppling to the ground so he dug the toes of his boots into the soft mud to maintain their balance as Goku raised himself up and then slid back down the length of Sanzo's dick.

"Move, dammit," he hissed before sinking his teeth into Goku's shoulder. Goku made a startled sound then fisted Sanzo's hair and pulled his mouth away roughly. Sanzo winced in pain and would have bitten him again, except that Goku managed to cover his mouth with his own as, at the same time he ground down on Sanzo's lap. Stars exploded behind his eyelids.

And then Goku did begin to move. Sanzo could do nothing except hold on to him, keep still and try to keep them both from getting pitched. Goku used his position to his advantage, teasing Sanzo's nipples to tight peaks then scraping his blunt nails over them as he moved faster and faster. Sanzo groaned into Goku's mouth. The pleasure of just _being_ with Goku, of feeling his skin and his heart beating close to his washed over Sanzo, and washed away the petty irritations that had been building throughout his tedious day.

When they were finished, Sanzo rested his forehead on Goku's shoulder while Goku fussed over the snarls in his hair, gently working his fingers through the unruly strands. It was these little moments Sanzo liked best -- the artless ways in which Goku showed his affection -- though he'd never admit it out loud.

When he trusted himself to be able to move again, Sanzo laid a line of kisses along the sharp angle of Goku's collarbone.

"We should be gettin' back before Zhao Huan has kittens. When I left, he was beating himself up for not tryin' ta stop you."

Sanzo agreed reluctantly. While the monks turned a blind eye their relationship, Sanzo didn't exactly flaunt it, either. He nudged Goku out of his lap and pulled his clothes together.

"Che." He felt the weight of responsibility settle once again between his shoulder blades. He picked up the umbrella and turned toward the way Goku had come.

"Hey." Goku's hand stopped him. He threaded his fingers through Sanzo's. "It's turned out to be a beautiful day, maybe we could both go back there later?"

The question was full of promise, and the tall grass of the meadow would certainly be inviting once the sun had dried it out.

He pictured Goku's head silhouetted against a perfect blue sky and smiled.


End file.
